1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a multi-chip package having a frame interposer and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As semiconductor devices have become lighter, thinner, and more compact, technology to realize a multi-chip package has been studied in various ways. The multi-chip package includes a plurality of chips, which are in electrical contact with each other in one package. Generally, the structure of the multi-chip package is vulnerable to defects such as warpage produced by manufacturing processes.